


six feet under

by HarryPotterFrek



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M, all of my female characters are dancers oops, enjoy this, he just oogles her, its my first time posting here pls dont hate me, stripper OC, this doesn't have any actual conversation or contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterFrek/pseuds/HarryPotterFrek
Summary: duncan shepherd finds attraction in the last place he'd expect, a strip club.





	six feet under

The last place Duncan Shepherd expected to find himself was at a gentlemen’s club in Downtown Washington DC. But here he was, drinking some cheap beer and keeping his eyes on the stage. Sure some girls walked around the floor but he didn’t avert his gaze to them. He’d get in too deep if he did that. He was here for someone’s party, a celebration for an occasion he didn’t remember.

The girl on the stage was grinding against the pole. She was attracting the attention of all the men in the room, earning the money thrown on the stage. Duncan kept his bills, not wanting to waste them in a place like this. Sure, he had enough to spare but that didn’t mean he would spend it on the first girl that writhed to a song in a strip club.

He exhaled, looking away and sipping the beer. He cringed at the taste, swallowing it down like it was poison.

The music softened until it was gone, the girl straightening to leave. She bowed and walked from the stage, flaunting the assets she seemed to have paid money to enhance. The red curtain closed behind her, leaving the floor to take a breather.

Duncan eyed the group he was with, smiling at them to continue the illusion that he was still enjoying himself. He checked his watch, reading the insanely late time with a groan in his throat. He needed to get home, he thought to himself.  
The music picked up again to a song Duncan didn’t recognize. The bass was heavy, reverberating in his ribcage each time it thrummed. The curtain remained closed for a few seconds, building the suspense of the song. The next dancer was coming out, her name barely announced over the music.

The curtain fluttered and a hand appeared. It folded around the curtain’s edge, pushing it aside. The woman the curtain revealed was posed with one leg bent, her hip pushed out to effortlessly exaggerate her figure.

A few wolf whistles sounded in the air, nearly causing her to break character. She kept a smirk on her lips, basking in the attention for a moment before the song’s beat changed. It moved faster and she stepped out onto the stage. Duncan was finally able to see the entirety of the outfit she wore or rather didn’t wear. She was dressed in a white button-down, obviously far too big on her, paired with a set of nude red-bottom heels. What she wore under was a mystery. She looked like every man’s dream, pushing her hair back off her face as she all but sauntered down to the pole. It was antagonizing, the way she captured the eyes of everyone in the room.

Her heels tapped quietly in time to the song as she stopped at the pole. She ran her fingers down it then back up, the action teasing and inviting. Duncan sat up in the seat, masking it as him just getting comfortable. The girl was beautiful, sure. Duncan had seen beautiful women. He’d also seen beautiful women wearing his white button downs at the end of a long night. This shouldn’t have been any different. So why was he suddenly so interested in this girl?

The girl wrapped her hand around the pole followed by her leg, pulling up to hold herself still. She bent backwards, keeping the pole in the crook of her knee, and revealed the bottoms of a black lingerie set. The floor went crazy, a few dollar bills already sliding onto the stage. She let go of the pole, letting herself drop to the stage. At the very last second her legs extended out, catching her in a split with her hands holding the pole. From there, she leaned back with her legs straight up in the air. She danced on the ground, arching her back up and sitting up.

Duncan was struck with the thought of how this girl, they said her name was Rose, made it look like dancing and not just rolling and writhing on the stage. She did it was precision, kept the audience in her sight. She had talent, that much he would admit.

Rose held the pole with steady hands, turning and bending backwards, her right leg going up into a split nearly parallel to the pole. She set her leg back down, moving her toned body in a grind motion towards the metal. She swung herself around the pole, letting her legs lead when she was at the forefront of the stage. From there she was able to bring her hips up, to straddle the pole in the air. Her arms kept her lifted, her back nearly straight out. With her legs up, she could wrap her leg around the pole and curve her back, hitting a pose in the air with just her leg keeping her in place.

Duncan couldn’t take his eyes off of the girl. Her routine wasn’t frantic, wasn’t overloaded with tricks. It was complicated but she made it look easy. She took everything slowly like she was dancing through water. And he felt the ripples over his skin.

She girl leaned down, gripping the pole and releasing it with her legs. With complete and total control of her body, she let her back curve and bent her legs. She was lowering herself back to the stage intending to land on her knees. She felt the stage on the skin of her knees and let go of the pole.

The sound of her skin hitting the stage nearly jolted Duncan in his seat. She rolled her head up, smiling at the ceiling. Her hands went to the buttons on the shirt and began to push each plastic circle through the hole. The crowd went nearly insane, cheering in anticipation for what was happening.

The girl let the shirt fall open, the two pieces fluttering at her sides. Duncan couldn’t see what she wore underneath but judging by the whistles he heard from the men closest to her, it was something to be enjoyed.

She opened the shirt, her head snapping to the audience and incredibly close to where Duncan was sitting. The shirt slowly fell down her arms, revealing the prettiest lace lingerie set Duncan had perhaps ever seen. It was elegant, far better than any trashy piece other dancers would usually wear. It was black, lace and sheer with high-waisted panties and a flowery lace bra.

She dropped the shirt on the stage, shifting so she was facing the front of the stage. She lifted her leg, quickly hitting a mock split in time with the song. It was a marvel that it wasn’t over yet. She kept her gaze out from the stage as she rolled over on her knees, flipping her hair up for dramatic effect.

Her eyes found a brunette in the crowd, seemingly instantly recognizing him. He was so out of place in the club, pretending to be involved. But he was beautiful.  
She looked at the man, letting herself smile at him. Her left hand reached for the pole and she placed her left foot on the ground, pushing off the ground to swing around the metal. She pulled upwards, using the muscles in her abdomen to get herself higher on the pole. The music had been continuously switching between the fast and slow tempo and she managed to catch it at the quick speed. Her moves looked effortless, like she was flying.

The money at her feet made her steps careful as to avoid slipping on paper. It was such a privileged thing to worry about but she didn’t care. She went as far as to swipe up a bill when she was close enough, biting it between her teeth. Duncan twitched in his chair. This girl was elegant, mesmerizing, there were enough words he could think of.

When the song ended, she was standing beside the pole, her chest heaving ever so slightly but the same smirk still on her lips. She knew she was good; that was the premise of her entire dance. She curtsied for the crowd, her red-bottom heel gracefully set behind her. She swiped up her button-down shirt, throwing it over her shoulder as she turned back to the stage entrance. Her heels were loud in the stunned silence. She walked with purpose, with the eyes of every man in the room on her. She reached the curtain, pulled it back, turned over her shoulder, found Duncan’s eyes from across the room, winked, and let the curtain hide her.

_❝six feet under she gon' get that fucking paper❞_

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by six feet under by the weeknd
> 
> may continue this if feedback is positive


End file.
